Talk:Nike
Trivia Sorry to dig this up again, but after some research I had to: *'Name': The name of the greek goddess of victory is Νίκη romanized Nike, as the Eta was pronounced ɛː in ancient greek (the greek that was spoken at that time). Level-5 probably took the romanization "Nike" and made the katakana ニケ. *'Appearance': In many depictions Nike is shown with short hair and a wreath in her hair http://www.paeonia.ch/Hist/Daph/Bilder/B0466KU01.JPG, sometimes even with a laurel wreath, as seen here and here. Of course Level-5 did not take a specific hairstyle, but instead used their style and drawn her accordingly to her depictions in ancient times. *'Miscellaneous': Her Team "The Lagoon" should ensure Feida's victory. With those aspects in mind, it is possible that this character may be based on the greek goddess Nike. (Besides it's just Trivia.) 15:37, April 1, 2013 (UTC) @Leo: Heh, so my speculation wasn't wrong, after all... Both of them have almost the same name and a similar hairstyle. So, this character IS indeed based on the greek mythology goddess Nike. [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 13:58, April 1, 2013 (UTC) No it's not. First off, I checked on several websites, and the Goddess Nike is called ニーケー in Japanese, which is clearly not the same as the this Nike (ニケ). And no, they didn't shorten it, because they could obviously check on the internet. And the so called "wreath" only extends on the front of Nike, the back is flat, so it's technically not a wreath. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 21:35, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Angelo, there's just as much proof that it should be Nike. If you're that desperate to be proven right, ask an admin. GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 21:41, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Did you read my paragraph? I just proved it wrong? And asking an admin doesn't do much, since they're probably just going to look at the talk page themselves... Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 21:43, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Well, if you're that sure, let's leave it. I don't quite get why you're making such a big deal out of it. I do hope you can also understand my point of view, as well as others. I've studied Greek myself and therefore I did have some knowledge about Nike, but if you're so sure..okay. GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 21:47, April 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm not making a big deal out of it, I just don't like false information on pages, as that clearly violates what a wiki is. Of course, I see how Leo7 has his point. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 21:49, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for your input, but I'm pretty sure that it is right. From what I've read, ニケ can also be used instead of ニーケー, as it is possible to omit the long vowel marks, as explained here (second sentence). Also the "Nike of Samothrace", the probably most known sculpture of Nike, is also written with the katakana ニケ on Wikipedia aswell as on the japanese Louvre site, so I think the name would not be a problem. Even though the wreath is not existent on the back of her hair, it is undeniable, for me atleast, that a wreath is suggested. 11:51, April 2, 2013 (UTC)